Tercamente Dulce
by AnikaSukino 5d
Summary: Y todo comenzó por negarse a usar el uniforme del KiraPati , pero cierta chica de traje de coneja lo convencerá para acceder a su propuesta ¿Podrá acceder nuestro gemelo de cabellera azul ante una terca y dulce jovencita?


**Tercamente dulce**

 **Anime: KiraKira Precure a la Mode**

 **Paring: Rio Kuroki/Pikario X Ichika Usami**

 **Disclamers: Pretty Cure no me pertenece sino a Toei...si fuera mio, Pikario seria Cure Waffle y el RioIchi seria canon**

* * *

Era un tranquilo día en el pueblo de Ichigozaka, las aves cantan, el cielo esta radiante así como...

-NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE-Se escucha el grito de alguien. Por el amor a Lumiere, ¿Qué sucede?

-Oh vamos! Te ves adorable con ese traje-La voz alegre de una chica retumba dentro de una cocina

-Ni loco usare este uniforme!-Grita de enojo la voz de un chico

Ok, vayamos en contexto: Sucede que dentro de pocos días, habrá una feria en la plaza central del pueblo, cosa que Ichika y sus amigas del KiraPati desean ser partícipes. Ciel así como su gemelo menor Rio colaboraran con las chicas pero había un problema, el ex sirviente de Noir era el único que no estaba con el uniforme del KiraPati y sin eso, no podría participar ya que, una de las reglas del evento es que las pastelerías participantes deben estar uniformados para distinguirse los unos de los otros.

-¿De qué te avergüenzas?

-Prefiero mil veces usar un traje de mayordomo que ese uniforme!-Comenta enojado el chico de cabellos azulados.

-Deja de ser amargado Pikario! Te verás bien en ella-Su hermana lo abraza de sorpresa tratando de convencerlo

-Bien ridículo me vería si lo uso! Y suéltame que me asfixia-Comenta mientras trata de librarse de la rubia pattisiere

-Sigo sin entender porque te quejas de eso, a Akira le queda bien el uniforme-Dice de manera aburrida Aoi mientras que la nombrada pelirroja asiente lo dicho por su compañera

-De seguro se acobarda en usarlo-Habla con gracia Yukari mientras mira de manera burlona al chico que le devuelve la mirada con odio.

-Tsk...Yo mejor me voy-Con eso, el joven Kuroki se marcha del KiraPati, provocando suspiros en todos pero más que nada en cierta chica de cabellera naranja.

 **2 Días después**

En el restaurante de su hermana, Rio preparaba un Cheesecake sin horno bañado en salsa de uvas del cual usa nuevas técnicas para seguir perfeccionando sus habilidades como Pattisiere. Debido a que Bibury tuvo que acompañar a su gemela con las compras semanales, se encontraba solo cosa que agradecía por completo...o bueno, eso creía.

-Rio-kun ¿Puedo pasar?-Asomada se ve a Ichika quien mira a su amigo que prepara la salsa para el postre. Con solo verlo asentir, la chica entra al lugar y se dirige sin reparo alguno a la mesa de donde se encuentra el joven.

-Si buscas a Kirarin, ella no se encuentra en lugar-Lo dice sin mirarla ya que se concentraba en cocinar las uvas para la salsa

-No estoy buscando a Ciel, vine para hablar contigo

-Mmmmm-Fue lo único que pronuncio mientras sigue concentrado en la salsa. Luego de minutos de silencio incómodos, la líder de la Precure decide romperlo

-¿Puedo probar la salsa?-Con eso dicho, el de ojos azules le da una cuchara para que ella deleite con la salsa de uvas

-Le falta azúcar-Comenta luego de probarla, mientras mira a su amigo seguir revolviendo la preparación

-Sabes que es debido que complementara al Cheesecake, si agrego más azúcar quedaría demasiado dulce. Estoy tratando de equilibrar los sabores a los dulces para probar nuevas variedades, por ello no use fresas o frutos rojos para la salsa como de costumbre

-Me alegra que estés mejorando Rio-kun, verte preparando dulces es magnífico que ya deseo probar tus preparaciones-Con una sonrisa en su rostro, provoca que el joven se sonroje y desvía la mirada mientras saca del refrigerador el postre que había hecho horas atrás.

-No soy mejor que Kirarin pero, hago lo que puedo

-¡Por eso quiero que participes en la feria! Deseo más que nada que todo el mundo se deleite con tus dulces

-Sabias que dirías esto, no por nada estarías aquí tratando de convencerme que use ese ridículo uniforme

-No es ridículo! A todos les gustan como nos vemos!

-Es porque ese uniforme es demasiado femenino!

-Pero Akira-san usa pantalones en vez de falda y no se ve nada mal...hasta atrae a muchas chicas como si fuese un imán

-¿Sera porque es una tomboy? -Rio suspira con fuerza mientras suspende sus actividades para salir del donde estaba.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunta la de ojos magnetas al ver que su amigo trata de abandonar el lugar

-Quiero respirar aire fresco

-Pero todavía no terminamos de hablar

-No hay nada que hablar-Dicho eso, ve la espalda del chico que se dirige a la salida del lugar. El límite de paciencia de Ichika se fue a la borda que persigue al chico hasta empujarlo, provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo

-¿Estás loca?-Grita enojado y adolorido el de Iris en forma de estrella

-Aun no terminamos! ¿Por qué sigues negándote?

-Cállate y suéltame!

-Deja de hacerte el sordo! Y escúchame-Con una fuerza que desconoce saber de dónde lo saco, voltea al chico querando frente a frente.

-Eres demasiado terca y obstinada!-Susurra hastiado el de cabellera azul mientras trata de desviar la mirada debido a que, seguía observando una vez más esos ojos magnetas, no habría poder sobrehumano de despegarlas.

-El terco eres tú! ¿Tan malo es no querer integrarte a nuestras actividades? Rio-kun ya no estas esclavizado con la oscuridad! ERES LIBRE! Quiero que disfrutes de esa libertad pero a lado de la gente que te importa!-La mirada que tenía la amante de las fresas era profunda y llena de decisión.

No era tonta, se había dado cuenta las veces que Rio se alejaba de las muchas actividades que hacía con sus amigas, hasta Bibury que era muy tsundere disfrutaba de la compañía de ellas. Siendo el joven amante de los Waffles el único que seguía renuente en integrarse.

-Quiero que disfrutes día tras día lo que no pudiste en el pasado, quiero escucharte reír de nuestros chistes, escuchar tus discusiones con Bibury y Yukari-san, que estés a gusto de nuestra compañía...Ciel desea más que nada que abandones la soledad, porque no estás solo! Todos estamos contigo! Tu hermana está contigo! Yo...estoy aquí...contigo-La última frase le llego al chico ya que, vio como la chica toma su mano y lo coloca en el pecho de la Usami.

El silencio hace meollo en lugar, y el calor que golpea en ambos jóvenes es más intenso debido a las emociones que explotaron con esa declaración. Ichika reacciona minutos después y se sonroja bastante a tal punto que se levanta apresurada disculpándose de lo que había dicho y hecho de manera atropellada que, al no ver por donde pisa, se resbala y por poco cae ya que Rio la salva agarrándola y atrayéndola a su pecho.

-Lo...lo siento, yo no-Un dedo se interpone en los labios de la chica mientras mira apenada y sonrojada a su salvador que suspira con desdén

-Rayos, no hay poder sobrehumano que te detenga esa actitud tan testadura...

-No soy testadura!

-Lo eres...es un gran defecto que has tenido desde que te conocí...y es lo que te hace especial y diferente de los demás-Susurra para sí mismo lo último esperando que ella no lo escuchara, cosa contraria que sucedió, provocando un aumento de temperatura en su rostro

-Rio-kun-Susurra sonrojada mientras trataba de controlar su pobre corazón que latía más rápido de lo normal

-Parece ser que todo lo que diga o haga será demasiado obsoleto para ti ¿Ne?

-¿Eh?

-Que tu ganas! Usare ese ridículo uniforme. Y no me hagas repetirlo o me arrepentiré de esto-Ichika se sorprende de lo que escucha y decide abrazar a Rio con alegría ya que logro convencerlo, él decide corresponder el abrazo y disfruta aspirar el aroma de la Usami que seguía sin separarse de su persona.

El ambiente en el lugar era hermoso, pero el ruido que provenía del estómago del joven interrumpe el abrazo, así como una explosión de humo que hace desaparecer el aspecto del joven y de paso, mostrarse el de una criatura de pelaje crema en su cuerpo así como una cabellera en su frente, cola y orejas de color azul neón que lo acompaña una corbata azul violeta y una baya azulada con hojas de acebo que decora entre su cabellera y orejas.

-Tengo hambre, pika-Susurra con desdén Pikario.

-Vamos a disfrutar de ese Cheesecake que estabas haciendo Pikario-Dice con una sonrisa Ichika mientras lleva entre sus brazos al gemelo de su amiga para ayudarle a terminar con el dulce

Y así termino el día para ambos, disfrutando de un postre hecho por su amigo que sigue en su verdadera forma de hada mientras recupera fuerza para tomar la forma humana. Entre risas, anécdotas y dulces mientras ocurria el atardecer, la jovencita pastelera le da un beso en la mejilla del hada.

-¿P...por qué eso?-Pregunto susurrando mientras baja su mirada todo sonrojado

-Es aceptar mi propuesta, en serio quiero que te integres con nosotros, ya no quiero que te sientas solo Pikario...Sé que te cuesta mucho debido a que, estuviste mucho tiempo en la oscuridad tu solo

-No solo eso-Susurro mientras su cuerpo brilla nuevamente tomando su forma humana

-Yo... les hice daño, a ustedes y a la gente que más le importan y aun así, me siguen aceptando. Puede que Kirarin me apoye con el peso de mis pecados pero aun así-La mirada del muchacho al vacío le provoca en la muchacha tristeza que decide abrazarlo para consolar al Kuroki

-Todos tenemos pecados que nos cuesta aceptar y llevarlo a cuestas, pero hay gente que te da la mano para ayudarte a cargarlas. Tu hermana te lo dijo, y yo te lo diré...Cargaré tus pecados para que tu caminar sea menos pesada y disfrutes esta nueva oportunidad de estar al lado de la gente que te aprecia mucho. Nos importas mucho, no solo Ciel y yo, sino que también mis amigas, a Bibury, Pekorin, Chorou y las demás hadas que también esperaban tu regreso. Y estoy segura que no te abandonaran, ya que estarán para ti incluso cuando menos te esperes

Cada palabra que la chica le decía, le calaba en su ser por completo. Tembloroso decide corresponde aquella muestra de afecto de su amiga y siente nuevamente ese cumulo de emociones tal y como aquella vez; cuando Ichika en su forma de Cure Whip le purifico de aquella oscuridad que Noir maximizo en ese momento para derrotar a la Precure...Calidez, cariño, dulzura y amor...Esos sentimientos que Whipp impregnó para borrar aquella corrompida vida que estuvo por mucho tiempo lo volvió a sentirlo en ese abrazo, con esas palabras. Aquel cumulo de emociones estaban a flor de piel que unas lágrimas escapan de los ojos azulados de Rio y no pudo evitar abrazar a la chica con todas su fuerza

-Gracias...-Susurraba una y otra vez el gemelo menor de su amiga, Ichika amplio más su sincera sonrisa al ver que el joven se abría con ella y deseaba que fuera siempre así, no solo con ella y su hermana sino también con los demás.

Ese día, aquel chico de nombre Rio Kuroki y que también es un hada llamado Pikario acepto lo que por mucho tiempo desde que despertó del coma intento negar. Una vez que aquella chica de cabellera naranja se despide con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro para dirigirse hacia su hogar, el chico observa el cielo que ardonaba de tonos naranjas y rojos...y su mente se viene la figura de esa chica, a la que lo salvo de su oscura soledad y quien le abrió los ojos para recuperar la pasión por ese sueño que creyó enterrado en el pasado.

-Eres muy terca Ichika...pero esa terquedad fue lo que me enamoro...mi dulce coneja-Susurra mientras sonríe de manera dulce y cierra sus ojos. Tal vez, luego de que derroten a Noir, encuentre una forma para que esa coneja como le dice de cariño a escondida sea solo para él. ¿Quién sabe? Los Waffles y las fresas son una buena combinación ¿Ne?

 **FIN**

* * *

Hola, primera vez que publico algo para el fandom de Precure...pero como no se ve fics de KiraKira y menos de esta pareja al que tanto amo pos...decidí subir aqui (lo haria en Watpadd pero hay problemas para publicar en ese servidor)

Primer fic del que participa en un reto XD, ni se si quedaría bien o no pero es un logro hacerlo en un día XD

Este fic es para el Reto de Vocales, un reto de la pagina Es de Fanfics.

Ojala les gusten...nos vemos!


End file.
